


Sick Day

by wibbilywobbilycombatwombat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Poly, sick, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat/pseuds/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat
Summary: You decide to take a day off, feeling a little under the weather. Good thing you have funny and annoying friends to help you out of your grumpy mood.





	

You took a deep breath and dialled Arins' number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Arin. It's (Y/N). I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to ditch our plans later." 

"Aw, why?" 

A loud sniffle preceded your response. "Sorry, I'm sick. I feel awful." 

"That sucks. But it's ok, I'll figure something out." His tone hinted at deeper thought, but you were too sickly to care. 

"Alright Arin, whatever you say. Bye." You sighed. You were disappointed at not being able to go out with the group, but there was nothing you could do. 

Half an hour later there came a knock on your door. 

You clutched your blanket tight around your shoulders and opened your door. 

"Hey!" A group of voices greeted. You couldn't keep the dumb smile from your face. 

"Guys!" You squeaked, "You should not have! Seriously, I'm contagious." 

"Don't care." Barry said, inviting himself in, closely followed by Danny and Arin. You closed the door, shivering, and felt someone grab you from behind, slip an arm under your knees and lift you. You squeaked in protest as your blanket fell from your shoulders. 

"Come on, baby girl, I gotcha." Danny said, carrying you into your living room. You giggled, looking up at him, arms wrapped around his neck. He was strong for someone so skinny. "Move your ass, Barry." He said as you approached the couch. Barry moved over as Danny lowered you onto the couch. "By the way, you weigh nothing. You should eat something." 

You groaned and pouted. "Ugh, I am not up for eating." 

"Fine. I'll make you tea then. Arin?" Danny called. Arin, croutched by your Xbox, looked up and tossed Danny a box from the plastic bag he'd brought. Danny disappeared into the kitchen.

"You like Scott Pilgrim, right?" Arin asked, holding up a game. 

"Probably, I haven't played in a while."  
You said, leaning back on Barry. You closed your eyes for a moment, and when you opened them, you were being passed a controller. 

"Oh! I'm Knives! I'm Knives!" You said excitedly, though your throat protested with pain and you coughed. 

"I wanted to be Knives." Arin pouted. 

"You can be Ramona." 

After a few minutes, Danny returned, carefully carrying a steaming mug. Arin looked up and paused the game. You sat up, putting down your controller and reaching for the tea. 

"Here you are, m'lady." Danny said, giving you the mug. 

"Thanks, Lord Sexbang." You laughed, inhaling the steam. Your sinuses cleared a little at the strong herbal scent. You took a small sip and scrunched up your face at the bitter flavour. 

"I'll get the honey." Barry said, getting up. He returned shortly after with a honey bear and a spoon. You looked from the mug to the honey. 

"Can you get tumeric as well? It's healthy." 

"I'll get it." Danny announced, and got as far as the kitchen before asking, "The fuck is tumeric?" You stood up with a sigh and a sniffle before Barry intercepted you, hoisted you over his shoulder and set you back onto the couch. 

"You stay." He said firmly, leaving to help Danny. You could hear them arguing even as you resumed your game with Arin, who kept yelling and swearing and making you laugh. Barry returned first, holding the little powder of yellow powder proudly, with Danny hanging his head behind him. 

"Ah, one point for Bear-Bear. So that brings Barry to a tie with Danny, at 13 points." You said, sprinkling a bit of tumeric into your tea. 

"What're these points for again?" Barry asked as you stirred your tea. 

"I don't know the official reward," Danny said, "But I like to imagine first to one hundred gets head." You regretted taking a sip when he started talking, and almost choked, having some tea drop down your chin in the process. Arin burst out laughing as Barry grabbed a napkin to dry your face. 

"Too hot?" Arin asked, still cackling. 

"The tea or..." You left off. Danny, having caught his breath, started laughing again. 

"Yes." Arin nodded. 

"Yes." You confirmed. Danny was almost crying. Arin started laughing again, a though occurring to him. 

"I just like the idea that when you first met Dan and Barry, you immediately decided that. Like, 'every time one of these guys does something nice for me, it's one step closer the blowjobs,' and then one of them gets to 100, and you're just like, 'can I talk to you?' and you take them into a room, close the door, get on your knees, and you're just like 'congrats on getting 100.'" 

By this time, everyone was doubled over in laughter. You hid your face in Barrys' shirt, gripping the fabric in both fists. 

"That tea isn't the only thing you'll be choking on." Danny added. 

You made a noise that couldn't be considered human as tears sprung to your eyes, chest heaving and aching from laughter and face so very red. 

"You guys suck!" You choked out as they laughed their asses off. 

"Sorry, sorry." Arin and Danny said, wiping the tears from their eyes though they obviously were not sincere. 

"No comments. You're not helping." You pointed a stern finger at Danny as you brought the mug to your lips again. He snickered but said nothing. The conversation continued, funny as always, as you picked up the game with Arin. You yawned, fatigue pulling at your eyelids as you realized it was dark outside. 

"Ooh, big yawn." Barry said. 

"You tired, baby girl?" Danny asked, rubbing your back. You closed your eyes and nodded before letting out another yawn. 

"Here, I'll get you to bed." Barry said, offering himself up for a piggy back ride. 

"I'll defend your honour!" Danny valiantly declared, picking up your controller. 

"My hero." You murmured, resting your head on Barrys' shoulder as he carried you to your room. He tucked you into bed and started for the door, flicking off the lights. 

"Barry?" You called, bleary-eyed. 

"What's up?" 

"Read me a bed time story?" You requested with a cheeky smile. The bed shifted as Barry sat down on the edge. 

"Once upon a time, there was a princess-"

""I don't like that one." The bed shifted again as Barry got comfortable, knowing this could take awhile. 

"You know, Dans' got a lot more stories than me." 

"You try first, Barry. Then we'll see if we need Danny." You sighed happily as Barry got under the blankets and slung an arm around your shoulders. You nuzzled into his shoulder and closed your eyes. 

"FUCKING SHIT!" Arin yelled from the living room, followed by a frenzy of audible button mashing. 

"Shut up!" Barry yelled back, and suddenly it went silent. He took a deep breath. "Once, there was a mountain lion who lived all alone. One day she got sick, but her friends, three dashingly handsome, heroic lions came to take care of her. They made her laugh so hard that she cried, made really gross jokes, and kept her up too late. However, the skinny one with the shaggy mane made her... uh, a magical potion to make her feel better, the one with the straight mane with the blond streak chased antelope around with her, and the best lion, the cuddly amazing one, carried her to her den and he told her an amazing, creative story to help her sleep and get better." 

"Barry... lions and mountains lions don't live in the same place. " 

"Shut up and go to sleep." Barry chuckled. 

"She's right, Barry." 

You cracked open one eye and saw a tall silhouette leaning in the doorframe. You closed your eye. 

"Why do you get to be the cuddly one?" Danny complained, "Is it bedtime story time?" 

"Yeah. I don't think it's working." 

"I dunno about a story... How about a song?" 

You nodded against Barrys' chest, a smile making its way onto your face. 

"Somebody's taking the train to sleepy time junction..."


End file.
